Prétextes
by Lily Jem
Summary: Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne -et surtout pas à la principale concernée- mais Draco Malfoy trouvait sa patronne incroyablement sexy.


Comme toujours et malheureusement, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement J.K Rowling.

Ceci est une demande express, exigeant que la vie ait suivit le cours des bouquins jusqu'à la mort d'Astoria. Pour le reste, j'avais carte blanche :)

* * *

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne -et surtout pas à la principale concernée- mais Draco Malfoy trouvait sa patronne incroyablement _sexy_.

Elle avait, d'après lui, des jambes divines, un sourire éclatant et des yeux qui le faisaient fondre, sans compter son rire -son rire ! Heureusement, des années d'éducation lui avaient appris qu'un Malfoy ne fond pas, même devant des jambes galbées, et surtout pas devant sa patronne. En théorie, un Malfoy ne devrait pas non plus avoir de patronne, mis ce détail était relégué très loin dans l'esprit de Draco, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse fondre en paix -intérieurement. Depuis deux ans qu'il avait pris ses fonctions comme directeur du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques (plus communément appelé DACM, ou Drame, pour des raisons évidentes) et était sous les ordres directs du ministre de la magie, le sorcier avait développé un nombre de stratagèmes effrayant pour avoir l'excuse de passer dans son bureau.

La première fois n'avait pas été prémédité ni agréable, puisqu'ils se présentaient mutuellement leurs condoléances à la suite de la mort de leurs moitiés respectives et que se retrouver veuf et veuve quasiment en même temps leur avait permis de se soutenir l'un l'autre mais les entrevues qui avaient suivies avaient de plus en plus reposé sur des prétextes dénués de sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il était foutument amoureux de sa patronne, ce qui n'était vraiment pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eu dans sa vie.

Des idées brillantes, il n'en manquait pourtant pas. Arriver au poste de directeur de l'un des départements les plus sensibles du ministère ne s'était pas fait en bavant devant ses supérieurs, grâce au ciel, mais craquer après tous ces efforts et ces années de travail lui paraissait remarquablement stupide. Et les prétextes de plus en plus fallacieux qu'il trouvait pour frapper à la porte de l'éminente Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie, Ordre de Merlin première classe, héroïne de la Grande Guerre et ex-directrice du Département de la Justice Magique allaient bientôt le griller tout à fait.

Par un heureux hasard, l'excuse qu'utilisait Draco ce jour-là était parfaitement valable, aussi marchait-il d'un bon pas vers le Bureau. Il frappa deux coups, attendit qu'on lui enjoigne d'entrer et poussa la porte.

« Madame la Ministre, salua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Bonjour, Draco, répondit Hermione avec un sourire doux.

Et légèrement amusé, pensa le sorcier en bénissant les idiots qui lui donnaient cette fois une vraie raison de venir la voir, et ainsi de rétablir quelque peu sa crédibilité. Il soupira néanmoins d'un air fatigué en pensant au contenu du dossier qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Je suis désolé d'arriver à l'heure du repas, mais il se trouve que certains sauvages arriérés ont décidé qu'il serait _hilarant_ de s'essayer à la maîtrise des Feudeymon à côté d'un village moldu.

Hermione pâlit considérablement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir tout en reposant le manteau qu'elle avait saisi pour aller déjeuner. Son estomac attendrait.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, reprit Draco, ils ont lamentablement échoué … Les moldus ont d'abord pensé à un feu de forêt, ce qui peut arriver, mais en plein mois de janvier avec trente centimètres de neige, c'est hélas peu probable. D'autant plus que les pompiers n'arrivent à rien, et le feu continue de se propager.

\- Il faut immédiatement envoyer une équipe sur place pour limiter les dégâts.

Malfoy se permit un haussement de sourcil inquisiteur, comme pour lui demander si elle osait remettre ses compétences en question, et Hermione secoua la tête avec un air d'excuse en rougissant légèrement, ce qui était tout à fait adorable, pensa son vis-à-vis avant de se gifler mentalement. Douloureux, mais efficace.

\- Déjà fait. Nous avons seulement besoin de ton autorisation pour envoyer les Oubliators étant donné que cela dépasse de loin les vingt Moldus impliqués.

La ministre se saisit aussitôt d'une plume et signa les documents que son collègue lui tendait. Elle ajouta également une note autorisant le personnel sorcier à soigner les éventuelles blessures magiques des moldus, tamponna le tout et ferma le dossier, que Draco renvoya à son service d'un coup de baguette. Il aurait pu user de la même manière pour le lui faire parvenir, mais il était de notoriété publique que le Directeur aimait marcher -surtout vers un bureau particulier.

Le silence régna quelques instants avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

\- Comment va Scorpius ?

Draco sourit.

\- Bien. Il est chez Albus jusqu'à dimanche.

\- Oh. Ce qui explique que Ginny m'ait proposé de garder Rose et Hugo sur la même période, j'ignorais qu'elle avait déjà un invité ! s'exclama l'ancienne Gryffondor en riant.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un sourire de connivence en pensant à leurs enfants, puis Hermione se leva et saisit le manteau qu'elle avait abandonné sur un fauteuil lorsque son collègue était entré.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? répondit Draco, un peu perdu par le brusque changement de sujet.

\- Danser la zumba, répondit Hermione d'un air mortellement sérieux. J'ai toujours eu envie d'apprendre.

Elle éclata soudainement de rire devant l'air ébahi de l'ancien Serpentard et lui fit signe de se lever.

\- Pour aller manger, Draco, à moins que tu ne sois au régime ? »

Draco grommela qu'un Malfoy n'a pas besoin de régime et se leva pour la suivre, notant le petit sourire goguenard qu'elle affichait. Ils passèrent au DACM pour qu'il prenne de quoi affronter le froid de l'hiver londonien, puis se dirigèrent vers un restaurant italien dans le Londres moldu. Etrangement, personne ne pensa à faire de commentaire sur le fait que la Ministre de la Magie et le Directeur du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques aillent déjeuner ensemble en dehors des quartiers sorciers, et surtout pas les concernés. Draco protesta bien un peu qu'il n'avait pas d'argent moldu et qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser inviter par une femme, mais Hermione régla le problème en glissant sa main dans la sienne, ce qui le fit taire instantanément et afficha un air ravi et totalement inattendu sur son visage.

 **oOo**

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil moelleux devant une cheminée, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et un plaid sur les genoux. Le moment aurait donc pu être parfait s'il elle n'avait pas été engagée dans un dialogue de sourd.

« Non, dit-elle pour la énième fois.

\- Mais Hermione, Hermy-Jolie, Hermignonette, _pourquoi_ ?

Ginny Weasley-Potter étouffa un rire dans son thé aux épices. La scène était totalement surréaliste.

\- Parce que je suis vieille, Draco, reprit Hermione sur un ton légèrement exaspéré. Nous sommes vieux.

\- Pas du tout. Quarante-cinq ans est un âge tout à fait honorable, quarante-six aussi d'ailleurs. Et puis Rose et Scorpius sont partis étudier à Salem, Hugo termine Poudlard en juin et partira aussi.

Harry arriva sur cet argument et tendis une assiette de gâteau à sa femme tout en observant Draco tenter de convaincre sa meilleure amie. Le raisonnement se tenait, mais la ministre avait encore quelques objections.

\- Ma carrière … souffla-t-elle avant que l'ancien Serpentard ne balaie l'air de sa main.

\- Tu as dit que tu comptais prendre ta retraite. Hermione …

Draco Malfoy était visiblement à court de patience et d'argument. Hermione voyait bien que le sujet était important pour lui, mais sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle était tout à fait terrifiée. Elle aurait mille fois préféré affronter une cohorte de Mangemort que de faire face à cette discussion.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un enfant hors mariage, finit-elle par lâcher avec une mauvaise foi évidente quand on connaissait sa vision des choses.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Draco se contenta de sourire, de mettre un genou à terre et de sortir une boîte de sa poche.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il, je voulais attendre le réveillon mais puisque tu insistes … Hermione Granger-Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser et ajouter le nom des Malfoy à la suite des deux autres ? Avant que tu répondes, je tiens à te signaler que Rose, Hugo et Scorpius sont d'accord.

Les Potter retenaient leur souffle. Les trois enfants précédemment nommés s'étaient arrêtés discrètement dans les escaliers et tentaient de ne pas faire de bruit pour entendre la réponse. Même le feu de cheminée semblait s'être immobilisé. Hermione hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler, et tendit la main pour recevoir la bague. Elle sursauta quand cinq cris de joie retentirent et finit par rire avec son nouveau fiancé. Elle était, à ce moment, parfaitement heureuse.

\- Bien, reprit Draco, pourrait-on envisager d'avoir cet enfant, maintenant ? »


End file.
